


Waking Up To You

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Joel wakes up in a bed that's not his own but that's okay. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.
Relationships: Joel/Ciar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my good friend Adria :) <3

The distant scent of pancakes wafted under the crack of the door. Joel grumbled in bed, rolling over onto his back and his dark grey eyes slowly fluttering open. He pressed his hand to his forehead and let out another small groan. The morning light was filtering in through the nearby window and for once, Joel felt rather well-rested.

Well, it probably had something to do with not being in his own bed or home.

Joel pushed himself up slowly, letting the covers pool in his naked lap, and his fingers came to rub at all the small bruises and hickeys that had been left over his neck. They still ached a little, but it was a pleasant ache. It was a distant reminder that not everything in life was bad, it couldn’t be, not when…

“You’re up!” A chirpy voice from the doorway.

One wouldn’t presume that such a noise came from such a hulking man like Ciar. He was well over six foot with a scratchy beard. A giant, some might say, but Joel liked him just the way that he was. In his hands, he was carrying a tray with an assortment of things. A plate stacked with pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

Ever since he was a teenager, Joel had festered a complicated relationship with food. Call it whatever you liked, the intimate tie between the consumption of food and one’s crippling self-image was enough to create disruption. However, when you began dating a chef, that complicated relationship was tried and tested. Ciar had been doing everything he could to try and get him to eat not just _more_ , but a little better too. Home-cooked meals were better than the scraps he forced down when the need to eat overcame the desire to.

Plus, it was hard to say no to Ciar when he pulled that kicked puppy look.

Ciar sat down on the bed next to him and put down the tray. He knew it was for him, even if Ciar didn’t explicitly say so and would not make him eat any of it. It was there for him to pick at if he felt the urge or the guilt of letting Ciar’s hard work go to waste finally caught up with him.

Upon closer inspection, Joel noticed that the pancakes were shaped into animals. On top was a rabbit and he was sure that he’d find many other animals underneath. Joel’s heart thumped in his chest. This was the sort of thing his dad used to make him when he was a kid, before everything happened, and he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

“Feeling okay this morning?” Ciar asked. He wrapped his arms carefully around Joel’s naked waist and pulled him closer, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Joel nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Not too achy?”

“Don’t be smug.”

Ciar pouted when Joel rolled his eyes at him. Even despite his harsh tone, Joel leaned back into his embrace. He would never admit it, but he quite enjoyed being held. In Ciar’s arms, he felt safe, protected. After living alone for so long, Joel had gotten quite used to fending for himself and enjoying his own company. Now that he was with Ciar on a regular basis, he had gotten quite comfortable with having someone just in the room with him, to the point that being on his own felt rather lonely and devoid of light.

After a little while of just sitting there and enjoying the cuddling, Joel slowly wiggled out from his grasp to reach over for the breakfast tray. He stared down at the pancakes before he picked up the fork and took his first bite.

“Good?” Ciar asked.

“Mhm.”

Joel could practically feel the way that Ciar was beaming. He knew he wouldn’t say anything, not wanting to sway him or put him off, but Joel could tell that he was over the moon with the revelation that he liked his cooking. How could he not? For as much as Joel struggled with eating, he still had taste buds and he knew that Ciar’s cooking was incredible.

“How are you so cute in everything you do?” Ciar sighed.

That made Joel fluster a little. He would never get used to the compliments. So, he shoved Ciar’s shoulder a little and puffed his cheeks while Ciar laughed lightly.

“You’re so disgustingly cheesy,” Joel said.

That didn’t put Ciar off. In fact, he even leaned over and pressed a fat, wet kiss to Joel’s cheek. He squirmed a little but he couldn’t fight the small smile that crept on his face. It wasn’t long ago that Joel would have rejected the idea that anyone would be allowed to do this sort of thing with him, to be so comfortable. He had run away from relationships ever since he was a late teenager.

But Ciar was different.

Ciar cared about him.

After eating a few pancakes, Ciar took the fork from Joel before he put it down on the tray so he could take a bite of the remaining pancakes. It made Joel feel slightly more at ease, knowing that he wasn’t alone. This was normal.

This could be his normal life.

“What do you want to do today? You don’t have to see Mariya, right?” Ciar asked.

Joel hummed. “No. Not today. I wouldn’t have stayed overnight if I had to see Mariya today.”

That made Ciar grin and pull Joel closer, pulling him into his lap. He peppered kisses all over his face, his neck, making him breath a soft sigh.

“So, you’re saying that we can spend the rest of the day in bed,” he said.

Joel let out a soft chuckle, barely audible but Ciar picked up on it. He had gotten rather good at detecting all of Joel’s micro expressions. Joel cupped his cheeks and drew him in for a proper kiss.

“I would like that,” Joel said after he pulled away. “I would like that a lot.”


End file.
